Moving Out
by meaghanxxx
Summary: Set after Bitter Blood. Claire's decided she can't deal with living in the Glass House anymore, and decides she's going to move in with Myrnin, who she considers her best friend. After breaking the news, Shane isn't happy. Once moving, sparks start to fly between her and Myrnin. She doesn't know what to do, but decides to try and follow her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! So, first of all, for those of you reading my THG story 'The Alliances' (if anybody is reading it? Not some of my best work, sadly), FEAR NOT! I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP! The story just won't come. So, here's anther little Clyrnin thing for my lovely fans! :) it's set at the end of Bitter Blood :)**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up sprawled on the couch. I must have fallen asleep there last night, and they hadn't wanted to move me. I sat up, checked the clock, and quickly ran upstairs to get ready for work. As soon as I got upstairs, I grabbed my phone.

**Running late. Slept downstairs last night. Pick up coffee on the way? xxx**

Recipient: Myrnin.

Okay, so that was the main reason I didn't let Shane near my phone. I'd explained to Myrnin why people used x's, and since then, he insisted I send him them. Shane wouldn't have been happy, even though me and him were still very rocky.

I couldn't believe he didn't trust me! I trusted him with every fiber of my being, and he pretty much just shit in it by not returning that trust. I was contemplating whether I could even stay with him now. So much suspicion, mistrust, awkwardness... Things weren't the same in the Glass House anymore. Eve and I were the same, but Eve and Michael were picking up the pieces of their relationship, Shane was finding it hard to forgive Michael for groping me, Shane and I were all over the place... Not a day went by where I didn't think about just leaving, but I loved Morganville too much, strange as it seemed. But I needed to get my own place. Apart from our dysfunctional family.

My phone buzzed.

**Yes. Coffee. Do hurry Claire, I found a friend for Bob, Pierre, and I cannot for the life of me seem to find him.**

I shuddered, and went downstairs to the portal, stepping through quickly.

"Myrnin?"

"Claire!" He popped out from his bedroom, bounded over and stopped in front of me. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. An idea had popped into my mind, but it was stupid, I thought.

"Come. We don't really have much to do today, considering I found Pierre. Perhaps we could... Relax for a little while, before beginning? I have a large selection of DVDs, if you wish to watch one. I have a DVD player and television in my bedroom. We could lay on the bed and watch one, if you wished."

I nodded. "Sure, sounds cool. Where's the DVDs? I'm picking." He pointed me towards them. I smiled and started walking. I loved those rare occasions where Myrnin would just be Myrnin with me, rather than my boss. He was such a sweet guy.

Eventually, after some arguing, I convinced him to watch Dracula. I absolutely loved the movie, and thought it would be fun to watch with a vampire.

"Gary Oldman... I know that name."

"He was in Harry Potter. And Red Riding Hood. And an episode of Friends."

"Yeah, I believe I saw him as Sirius Black."

"Well, now you get to see him as Dracula."

When the movie started, Myrnin and I sat at the top of his bed, and settled down to watch the movie. Of course, being me, I forgot about the more sexy scenes in the film...

...and how it would sound to someone who could only see mine and Myrnin's feet.

"What the hell?"

I quickly crawled to the end of the bed, attempting to look out the door. "Hi, Michael!"

Upon seeing I was fully clothed, Michael snapped at me. "What are you doing in his bed?"

"We're watching a movie."

"Shane sent me to make sure you got here okay, since you didn't text Eve like you usually do. At least you're okay. See you." He turned and ran.

I groaned. "I have had enough of this!" I flopped down onto my back and closed my eyes. "Sometimes I think I should just leave that house. Live on my own, or with somebody else. There's just too much drama!"

"Move in here."

I sat up immediately, my eyes shooting wide open. "_What_?"

"Move in here, with me. I have a spare room, I'm one of your best friends, and you'd be closer to work. Why not?"

I smiled, thinking about it. Really, it was a good idea. Shane wouldn't be pleased, but I wasn't even sure if we were going out anymore. Eve and Michael wanted their own place anyway, so they couldn't be too upset. "Okay. Myrnin, thank you so much!" I threw my arms around him, hugging him tight.

"No problem, little bird. Do you wish for me to accompany you to tell your roommates?"

"No, that's okay, they might stake you. I'll leave in a minute and tell them myself and... Get packing!" I tightened the hug, thrilled. Then, I pulled away, kissed his forehead and skipped out the portal.

**AN: Thoughts? I know it's shorter than something I'd usually roll out to the public, but there's two reasons for that: 1. I needed to get this idea out there before I exploded with Clyrnin love. 2. I wanted to have some fun with a big chapter breaking the lovely news to the gang ;) thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay! Got a lovely little welcome with this story, everyone seems to love the idea :) so,thought I'd reward you immdiately :)**

As soon as I got home, I saw everybody in the living room. Shane and Eve were playing some video game, and Michael was playing his guitar. As soon as I walked in, they all started staring at me.

"Guys, we need to talk."

"We know you're sleeping with Myrnin, there's no need to tell us."

"I am not sleeping with Myrnin. But, I don't think our living situation is working anymore. The four of us, here in this house... We have a lot of bad energy between us, and I think a lot of that would be solved if we left the married couple on their own. Which is why... I'm moving out of the Glass House, and into Myrnin's lab."

As soon as I told them where I was going, there was uproar.

"What!? You can't leave! You trying to be normal is all thats stopping this whole house from falling apart! We can't do this without you!" That was from Michael.

"CB!" Eve yelled. "Don't leave us! I need my best friend! Shane needs his girlfriend! Don't make us be apart from you!"

Shane just sat there, staring at me, until Michael and Eve calmed down and took their seats. Then, he spoke.

"It's nothing to do with either of you guys at all. It has everything to do with how awkward things are between me and Claire, and she figures the best thing to do is leave me, in the hopes that I'll do something stupid and screw up and she'll have a decent excuse to leave me. Well, no. I'm done, Claire."

"What?" I squeaked.

"I'm not going to let you be the one to end this."

"I'm not going to end this!"

"Well, I am! I'm done with little college girls! I want a real woman, someone who'll trust me."

"You never trusted me!" I yelled, shooting up in my seat. "You didn't trust me! Don't you _dare _attempt to make my moving out about you! It's about me, Shane, and my inability to stay here, wrecking a marriage and living with a boyfriend that doesn't trust me! I am moving in with Myrnin because he's one of my best friends and he has a spare room, and it's a lot closer to work. So shut up!"

He stood up and left. I collapsed back into my seat.

"It's not about us, is it, Claire-Bear?"

I turned to Eve, seeing her hand grasped in Michael's. "Not completely. That's part of it, sure, but I've thought long and hard about it, and I have very little reason to stay, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I get it. Want some help packing?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Some time with my best friend before I go! Lets go!" We walked upstairs.

"Claire, I'm gonna miss you so much! Leaving me in a house with two boys!"

I laughed, opening my bedroom door and flopping down on the floor. "Where do we start?"

"We could use some vamp strength, right? Michael might help..."

I shook my head. "He mightn't be happy helping us... I'll get Myrnin." I took out my phone to text him:

**Wanna help us pack? xxx**

He arrived through the portal immediately and swept me into a hug. "Did they take it well?"

I saw Eve smile mischeviously and wink. "Yeah, we took it fine. Look, I'm helping!"

Myrnin nodded. "Good. Now, where to begin?"

I nodded towards a couple of empty boxes that my stuff had been in moved in in. "Start throwing things in those."

"Anything?"

I nodded. A minute later, after I'd been under the bed, digging for some books, when I turned and yelled, "Myrnin, stop looking at my underwear!"

I'd turned to see Myrnin just after opening my underwear drawer. I raced across the room, flung it closed and leaned against it. I heard Eve's roaring laughter, and Myrnin joined in. I flopped onto the floor, laughing with them, until we all got up, wiping our eyes. Standing in front of Myrnin, I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a hug. He placed his hands on my waist. After a minute, I pulled away and we continued packing.

Walking down the stairs in a line, me, Myrnin then Eve, carrying all of my boxes, we ran into Michael and Shane. Michael immediately grabbed boxes and started helping. Shane stared at us until we reached the portal, then he walked upstairs.

I stepped over the portal, into my new home.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: this is kinda short... but i didnt know how to write more, so here you go! :D**

Chapter 3

All of my boxes were quickly placed into my new room, and I quickly closed the door, stopping Eve and Myrnin from entering again. That was my new home, and I wanted to spend time in there alone later. For now, I settled for staying in the living room with Myrnin. after Eve's hasty "Gotta go!"

"So, do you think you'll enjoy yourself here?" Myrnin asked, sitting down on the sofa.

I nodded, walking towards the kitchen. I searched a few presses, before remembering Myrnin couldn't actually see me. "Yeah! It'll be great to get away from Shane for a while. I mean, he did just decide to dump me. Not cool, bro. I did nothing!"

"I know, but surprising him with moving in with me obviously surprised him. Maybe he'll see the light and want you back?" Myrnin called in.

I bent down, looking in lower presses. There was absolutely no food! "Maybe, but... I don't know... I guess, Shane and me... We weren't... We weren't right. Not near the end. Too much happened, and I think our time was just up. And yeah, I'm really upset about it - I mean, he was my first love - but I do think it was suppose to end. He needs better than me."

"He won't get any better than you."

I shook my head. "Myrnin, you have no food."

"Damn! I forgot, we will need to feed you now. It's dark, shall we go shopping?"

"For food? Yeah... Or we could, you know, order a pizza? It is just me eating, I can get food tomorrow." I walked back into the living room, giggling softly. This was my new home. The lab. Where I had always felt most at peace. And now, I could stay here for as long as I wanted, with my best friend. Myrnin.

I loved Myrnin. He was my best friend. He'd done some bad things, but I could never stay angry or upset with him. Because he was Myrnin.

"Claire?"

I shook myself mentally. "I'm gonna go order a pizza."

"Order a large and I'll join you, okay?"

I nodded. "I'm getting plain cheese."

"Come on, please?"

"Fine!"

Myrnin leaned towards the portal entrance, opened a portal, and I scampered over to open it. I had to guess the place before they realised that I was there. I had a damn close call at Amelie's! She may have seen me before I closed the door.

I opened the door, and I was immediately thrown by the members of the Glass House, in the living room with some girl.

A girl with Shane's arm around her.

They all turned to look at me, hearing my gasp. I flung the door closed, and ran into Myrnin's arms.

"What, what happened?" he asked, closing the portal.

"Myrnin, exactly how long has it been since Shane and I broke up?" I mumbled into his shoulder.

He lifted me up off the ground, and I wrapped myself around him, not wanting to be set down. "Maybe... 8 hours? Why?"

"He moved on way too fast."

"He cannot be with another woman already."

"According to Shane, I don't qualify as a woman. I'm only a girl." Myrnin started walking. I didn't question where he was taking me.

"No, Claire. You are not a girl. For all you have been through in Morganville, you must certainly qualify as a woman."

I heard a door open and looked up, just in time to see Myrnin place me on my new bed. I smiled up at him. "Can I be alone for a while? Just... I have to be up for school."

Myrnin nodded. "Of course. Good night, Claire." He kissed my forehead and left, leaving me in my grief.

I cried for a while, but soon, I slept.

"Claire?...Claire!"

"Myrnin?" I rolled over, having fallen asleep on top of the duvet, and saw Myrnin sitting beside me.

"I do believe you have school."

Once I got up, the day passed by quickly, as I counted down the hours until I could return home. I ran from my last class and went straight back to the lab, as darkness was falling.

"Myrnin?" I called, running in the door, after getting caught in the rain.

"Claire! Guess what?" Myrnin ran up to me and took of my wet jacket, pushing my hair out of my face, and dragged me into the kitchen. "I bought food!"

And, oh, he bought nice food. We spent about fifteen minutes putting the piles of food into cupboards, then I quickly made myself a snack. Afterwards, I fell asleep on the couch, in Myrnin's arms.

I think I'm going to enjoy living here.

**AN: well? :)**


End file.
